


Soap and Cookies

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiveness, Gen, Orphan - Freeform, Parental Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Bruce had a ritual of forgiveness and it NEVER involves saying, "I'm sorry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [godtierwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=godtierwonder).



> I was talking to godtierwonder about Bruce and Jason...it got out of hand and here you go. I hope you enjoy.

After the soap was out, Alfred made sure his mouth was thoroughly washed, so the taste was only a vague presence, a ghostly reminder. It wasn’t meant to be cruel or harmful. Just a punishment, a quick flick to the nose of ‘bad doggie’. You must remember to behave.

He squashed the slow burning flames of resentment in his chest as he resisted the urge to swipe at his mouth while he ghosted from the kitchen. After all, he’d had worse in his mouth before and for less extreme reasons.

He played his own game of 'hide and seek.'

He never went to the same place twice. The manor was big, big enough to get lost in or let someone disappear if you didn’t want to find them.

He pushed the useless gnawing of despair that threatened to chew his insides and twist him into knots as he leveraged himself up onto the top of the manor roof. The night was chilly and he wrapped his yellow cape around him for warmth. He hadn’t had the chance to change once they’d gotten back to the cave before he and Bruce were yelling at each other.

Sometimes they just rubbed together wrong. A friction that would just build until it exploded and usually ended with a soap bar in his mouth, courtesy of Alfred.

A strong wind gusted across the top of the trees, making him shiver slightly as his thoughts dragged him downward. How long would this take? Would anyone come to find him? Would _he_ come? Was this time the moment that would break everything? That’d he’d get sent back?

It didn't take long. It NEVER took long.

Bruce found him hiding outside behind one of the chimneystacks, curled up in his cape watching the moon peek behind the fogged clouds in the sky.

He didn't say anything, just silently shifted beside him as he crouched down. He wasn't close enough to touch, but Jason could feel the warmth radiating off him. He was always so WARM.

Their exchange was automatic, a routine that they had engaged in hundreds of times and would probably do a hundred more. The cookie was extended, received and eaten. ' _I love you. I know. I'm sorry.'_

Between the first bite and the last crumb, Jason moved slowly over until he was snuggled securely into Bruce's side. The strong-arm that, hours earlier had been used for violence, carefully engulfed him in a loose embrace like he was the most precious of Venetian glass, to make sure he was comfortable, that he knew he could escape if he so chose.

As he licked the last bit of chocolate from his fingers, he yawned, eyes still directed at the sky and felt Bruce slowly rub his head.

There were no words. There didn't need to be. This was theirs. Their quite understanding, their reassurance that even though one of them had messed up it didn't matter. They were forgiven. They were loved and all was right with their world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you cried, enjoyed or are an emotional wreck let me know. I live on the tears of my readers.
> 
> Like the story?[Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)


End file.
